


Cover for The Grey Matter by anchors

by gurkenpflaster



Series: Gurkenpflaster's FanFic Covers [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurkenpflaster/pseuds/gurkenpflaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for The Grey Matter by anchors</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for The Grey Matter by anchors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anchors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchors/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Grey Matter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/497916) by [anchors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchors/pseuds/anchors). 



If you like this cover you can reblog it from my [tumblr](http://gurkenpflaster.tumblr.com/post/133331042188/cover-for-the-grey-matter-by-anchors)

 

[ ](https://picload.org/image/ropocwdr/the-grey-matter.jpg)

click image to view full size


End file.
